The Girl Who Lost
by Padfootllama17
Summary: -ON HOLD- I didn't ask for my life to become a jumbled mess. I didn't ask James Sirius Potter to walk into it and leave chaos in his wake. I'm just Ariana, the stay-away-she's-insane girl. The awesome llama lover. Going to Hogwarts felt like a step into a life I should of had. But now it's all wrong. Now they're all dead. The Boy Who Lived? The Girl Who Lost. That's me.


Hi. Wait that sounds too awkward.

Heeeeeeelllllllllllllooooooo ooooooo.

Hey!

Bonjour. Hola. Llamioso. Salutations.

Still awkward. Let's try and diffuse the tension, shall we?

I like chocolate. And I like dancing marshmallows.

What's that? Ah yes, the llamas are reminding me that this is the place for introductions. So here goes.

I'm Ariana Jonnison. I've always liked the name Ariana. It's the one word I can say that reminds me of home and warmth. It's special, pretty and elegant. Everything I'm not.

This is the story of my life. Because you know what, I feel like my life is important enough to write down, so that people don't forget about us. Because people shouldn't be ignorant to the power of the llamas. Because Voldemort dying didn't make everything right in the world.

And I guess I just happen to be the lucky person given the job of writing it down.

Yippee. Note the sarcasm.

"Now, you're sure you've packed everything?"

"Yes, Mum." I rolled my eyes. Oh my llama, this was the _fifteenth_ time she had asked me that question. Yes, I had kept count, I was that bored.

"Now remember, when you get there, make sure you don't…"

I scanned the contents of my trunk, overflowing with unorganised mess as Mum kept talking (Ok, I'll admit it, I sort of zoned out her speech). I always got the same thrill when I looked at all my new things, from spell books and parchment to beetle's eyes and – my stomach did a rollercoaster – _my wand_.

I remembered opening my envelope as clear as yesterday. It was so strange - it had felt like stepping into some bizarre dream. My first reaction had been to bang my head against the kitchen fridge to make sure I wasn't being delusional – you see, it wouldn't be the first time.

My dear mother wasn't exactly pleased that I had managed knock myself out in the process.

A couple of hours and a llama cure later, I had reread the letter and was mulling over its words. Mulling. What a funny word.

_Dear Miss Jonnison, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Cecelia Venefica_

_Headmistress_

But for some reason, none of it felt strange to me. I felt like… like something familiar, something that was almost meant to be. And for the first time in my life, I felt like there was something in my life that was not twisted up and muddled.

Wait, what?

I then proceeded to run around the house yelling that the llamas had gifted me with their magic. I think I may be bipolar.

I was, and still am completely over the moon … I could finally be like that Cinderella godmother – in the Disney movie not the cartoony rubbish - waving my wand around and saying awesome gibberish…

"BIBBATY BABBATY BOOOOO!" I shouted out loud in a random outburst, bringing myself out of my reverie.

Mum stopped in midsentence. I sighed, cursing for the one millionth time (no, that may not be accurate since I hadn't kept count all my life) the broken pause button between my brain and my mouth. I sighed again, waiting for the inevitable lecture that would follow.

I made a mental note to stop sighing so much. I wasn't some stupid damsel in distress.

Surprisingly, Mum just shook her head, a smile playing about her lips. She took a step forward, taking me by surprise, enclosing me in a warm hug. I froze awkwardly, but then rested my head on her shoulder as she gripped me tightly.

The view when hugging was surprisingly different from usual. I could see several different areas of the room that needed dusting. OK, I'm socially awkward. Happy?

Mum pulled away eventually, and I could see her eyes were a little red.

"I shouldn't be worried. " Mum smiled, "You're definitely more than capable of taking care of yourself. Just write every week, OK?"

"It's OK, Mum; I've got Sam with me all the way." Sam was my llama teddy and my most trusted and beloved companion. Mum had got him for me on my fifth birthday, and I have never ever been parted from him since. If someone tries to take him from me, I go feral and bite and scratch and... well, you don't want to know the details. Mum says getting him was the biggest mistake of her life. Pfft, as if.

"Don't I know it!" She laughed then pushed me towards the door. "Go on, Dad's waiting."

I ran out the door, waving over my shoulder. I found proper goodbyes awkward – Mum knew this.

I slid into the passenger seat of the car. Slid like a snake. Snakey slide. Hehe.

Dad smiled at me. "Hiya, Ari. Ready to go?"

I saluted. "AFFIRMATIVE, captain!"

He chuckled, "I'll go get your trunk."

"Don't harm the elephants! Elephants are cool!" I shouted after him. I could hear his laugh as he went into the house. Well, they were. Not as cool as llamas though. Llamas were in a different league.

I began to make up a song, humming the tune to myself as I waited:

_"I'm gonna get to Hogwarts_

_I'm gonna get myself to school_

_I'm gonna get myself to Hogwarts_

_Where everything is magicool."_

I paused. Yeah. That sounded totally awesome.

I decided to illustrate this to the general public by screaming it out the car window. A couple of people gave me weird looks and a mother grabbed her kid by the hand and hurried him away.

Honestly, weird looks, people still bother with those? Poor people, they will never be enlightened on the power of llamas and awesomeness. What a shame.

I sung my song to myself again and suddenly stopped abruptly as I was hit by an intense pain. I fell backwards, clutching my head. A woman's cooing voice echoed in my head, completely strange but somehow so familiar.

"_There won't be a team good enough for you at Hogwarts, will there? Will there?"_

And just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. I breathed in and out, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. What was that?

I tried to remember it, but it felt like trying to grasp water, the more I tried, the more rapidly it seeped through my hands.

But that voice. It sounded so familiar, so warm and soft. But I'd never heard it before – it was like I was remembering a past life.

I sighed, frustrated. For some reason I didn't think that voice would leave me for a long time.

Bugger. I broke my promise not to sigh anymore.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Yay, my first fanfic! *blows trumpets* I FEEL LIKE THIS IS A MOMENTOUS OCCASION. **

***BIG SOLEMN PAUSE***

**There we go, it's been done justice. **

**There's a pretty little box down there with a pretty little blue button. It says 'Post Review' on it and would really appreciate being clicked. So please do! The llamas will love you if you do!**

**The lyrics in the song don't belong to me (although you can dream *sigh*) they belong to the totally awesome Starkid! Check them out on Youtube!  
**

**This story is also available on .com and will soon become available on .com **

**LLAMA AMBASSADOR OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
